Ilusión
by Liinah
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Norrington no hubiera muerto aquella noche en el Holandés Errante y hubiera vuelto a Port Royal?. Un militar, una gitana y una ilusión; si todo esto se mezcla ¿qué se obtiene? Entra y descubre.


"Regreso a Casa…"

En las azules aguas del Caribe, navegaba un barco mercante, luego de un par de días ocurrida la gran batalla que marcó un antes y un después para los piratas de todas las latitudes.

- Capitán, debe ver esto… - Comentó un tripulante de la nave.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Parece ser un naufragio

- ¿Hay señales de sobrevivientes?

- A simple vista no señor

- Bien, busquen sobrevivientes

- Como ordene señor – obedece la tripulación de inmediato

Buscaron por horas rastros de alguien con vida hasta que entre unos escombros del timón encontraron a un hombre de unos treinta años que a juzgar por sus vestimentas parecía ser de la milicia inglesa; mientras lo subían se percataron que tenía una gran herida en el pecho y al revisarlo pudieron notar que si bien estaba muy cerca del corazón, no alcanzaba a tocarlo, cosa que le salvó la vida.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el extraño al despertar

- Tranquilo, está en un barco amigo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- James Norrington, soy parte de la marina de Port Royal – responde orientándose un poco.

- Bien Señor Norrington, está en un barco mercante del sur de Portugal, tocaremos puerto muy cerca de Port Royal así que no habrá problemas en desviarnos unas cuantas millas y dejarlo en su hogar – informa el capitán de la nave

- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

- No es molestia, pero ahora debe descansar llegaremos en un par de días, con su permiso - se despide el hombre

Los días pasaban y se acercaban cada día más a Port Royal, con lo que aumentaba el nerviosismo de James, ¿quién estaría a cargo de la administración de Port Royal ahora que Lord Becket estaba muerto? ¿Qué pasará con su puesto de almirante al llegar, lo habrían dado de baja ya?

- Señor Norrington ya hemos llegado a Port Royal, uno de mis hombres lo acercara a tierra firme – informa el capitán

- Jamás terminaré de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi capitán, considéreme su amigo, estoy en deuda con usted – ofrece James

- Agradezco sus palabras

- Bien es hora de partir, muchas gracias nuevamente – se despide James y se sube al bote que lo llevara a las orillas de Port Royal.

Al llegar se dirige inmediatamente a la oficina del que sería el nuevo gobernador de la ciudad, golpeó y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

- Adelante… - ordena el hombre desde el interior

- Con su permiso señor, soy James Norrington Almirante de la marina de Port Royal, usted debe ser el nuevo gobernador de Port Royal – dice Norrington calmadamente

- Norrington, creí que estaría muerto, bienvenido nuevamente a Port Royal, mi nombre es Charles Callahan – saluda el hombre – según se, el puesto de Almirante lo recibió de Lord Becket ¿me equivoco?

- No señor

- Y supongo que usted viene a ver cual es su posición en la milicia ahora que Becket está muerto ¿no?

- Si señor

- Bien, le diré que no puedo dejarlo como almirante porque ya he nombrado a uno de mi entera confianza – comenta mientras Norrington lo escucha desilusionado – No obstante no puedo desconocer sus grandes habilidades como soldado, por lo que le puedo ofrecer otro puesto que usted ocupo tiempo atrás

- No entiendo a qué se refiere

- Le ofrezco el puesto de Comodoro James – ofrece el gobernador Callahan

- Muchas gracias por su confianza señor, será un placer volver a ocupar ese puesto, cuando usted lo diga comenzaré con mis labores

- Tómese el día libre, debe estar cansado y debe ponerse al día con los soldados, puede retirarse

- Si señor, con permiso – se despide retirándose Norrington

Las semanas pasaban y a James no le iba tan mal, la gente y los soldados aún lo recordaban y lo respetaban, su imagen ante el pueblo no había cambiado y el hecho de haber vuelto luego de que todos sus compañeros, incluido entre ellos Cutler Becket, hubieran muerto, lo hacía una leyenda entre los soldados de menor rango.

Pero mientras Norrington disfrutaba de su vida nuevamente, no muy lejos de ahí, más específicamente en el centro de la ciudad una gitana comenzaba su jornada.

- ¿Violeta que harás hoy? – preguntaba un niño sentándose en la acera

- No lo sé aún, puedo hacer desaparecer una pelota, pero para eso primero necesito una – dijo mientras sacaba una de detrás de la oreja del muchacho – creo que también voy a necesitar un pañuelo que quizás tu tengas – dice fijando su atención en otro pequeño que se había acercado a ver y sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo rojo brillante - bien ahora con un poco de magia e imaginación ¡Voilá! – comentaba la gitana mientras destapaba la pelota y aparecía un hermoso gorrión que voló de inmediato

Por todos lados se escuchaban risas de niños junto con sus padres que se habían acercado y hecho un círculo alrededor de la mujer. En ese momento pasaba por allí el comodoro Norrington que al ver tanto tumulto se acercó a ver y se encontró con la muchacha al medio del círculo, bailando y haciendo trucos de magia

- Violeta al ver al comodoro aprovechó su presencia ahí – Comodoro que sorpresa verlo por aquí, pensé que no se mezclaba con la gente del pueblo – comenta incitándolo a responder

- Sólo vengo a ver por qué tanto alboroto, pero veo que sólo es una gitana haciendo trucos baratos para entretener niños – responde fríamente

- Vamos comodoro agréguele un poco de alegría a su vida ¡niños el comodoro necesita reírse un poco! Veamos que se puede hacer… - dijo mientras rápidamente le quitaba el sombrero y sacaba de él un par de golondrinas que alzaron el vuelo.

Norrington al igual que muchos era una persona que marginaba a los gitanos, aunque no pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa ante ese maravilloso truco

- ¿Lo ve comodoro?, una sonrisa no le hace mal a nadie – dice Violeta mientras le devolvía el sombrero – bien niños es hora de irme, necesito ir a trabajar a la siguiente esquina – se despide con ironía lo que no puede dejar de arrancar sonrisas

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando del lugar hasta que sólo quedó Norrington y Violeta

- Gran espectáculo gitana

- Esta gitana tiene nombre comodoro, debería aprender a preguntarlo, que tenga buen día – se despide Violeta – me alegra que le halla gustado el show – comenta alejándose del lugar

Norrington se quedó pensativo un momento, ninguna persona lo había tratado así jamás y menos una gitana, pero al encontrarse sólo en medio de la calle decidió olvidarlo y seguir con sus deberes.

Había pasado toda la mañana tranquila hasta que Norrington vio un pequeño escándalo en un callejón y fue a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Ya les dije que no me robé nada, eso es lo que me gané limpiando zapatos, por favor devuélvanmelo! – rogaba un niño a unos guardias que le habían quitado una bolsa con unos cuántos chelines dentro

- ¿Nuca les enseñaron a no quitarle el dinero a niño pequeño? Eso francamente habla muy mal de la guardia civil – defendía Violeta quien había corrido a defender a su hermanito

- No te metas gitana, esto no es asunto tuyo

- ¿Algún problema soldados? – pregunta Norrington al llegar al lugar

- Señor, este mocoso se robó esta bolsa con dinero – informaron los guardias

- ¡No es cierto, yo no me robé nada, los gané trabajando! – Insistía el muchacho llorando – Violeta diles que yo no me robé nada… - pedía a la gitana a la cual Norrington reconoció

- Es cierto Stephan los ganó honestamente, no tienen por qué quitarle su dinero

- ¿Me puedes asegurar que él no lo robó? – pregunta Norrington

- ¿¡Cómo puede creer que un niño robé!? La gente que no tiene dinero no necesariamente tiene que ser un criminal – reclama Violeta alzando la voz – Usted también fue un niño que afortunadamente no sufrió lo que nosotros

- Si ustedes sufrieron yo no tengo culpa en eso

- Claro que la tiene, le está quitando lo único que tiene a un niño que podría ser su hermano menor o su hijo… y se hace llamar comodoro, supuestamente la guardia civil está para la seguridad ciudadana no para quitar el dinero a gente de trabajo

- Devuélvanle el dinero al muchacho y retírense a sus puestos de inmediato – ordena el comodoro

- Pero Señor….

- Es una orden soldado, no me haga perder la paciencia mire que no tengo mucha – dice Norrington a lo que los guardias obedecen de inmediato

- Gracias por defenderme Vi. – Agradece el pequeño – y a usted también comodoro, gracias…

- Cariño debes tener más cuidado, la próxima vez no estaremos ni el comodoro ni yo para protegerte, ahora ve a casa mamá te está esperando – ordena la gitana a lo que el niño obedece y se marcha corriendo

- Gracia por hacer que le devolvieran el dinero a mi hermanito – agradece la mujer

- No es nada, creo que le debo una disculpa en nombre de mis hombres

- No se preocupe los gitanos estamos acostumbrados a estos tratos

- Aún así lo lamento señorita…

- Violeta Ardeal es mi nombre comodoro

- Es muy bello – responde sonriendo

- Muchas gracias, sabe… sigo pensando que se ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro, debería practicarlo más seguido - comenta Violeta y luego se marcha dejando sólo a James con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los días pasaban y el comodoro iba diariamente a ver a Violeta hacer su acto de magia, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie, mientras mas veía a la gitana más se daba cuenta de lo talentosa que era; algunos días bailaba, otros hacía trucos, pero lo que siempre estaba presente era la risa de todos los niños que estaban como espectadores. Un día al término del show de Violeta James se quedó un rato

- ¿Disfrutó el espectáculo de hoy comodoro? – pregunta la gitana guardando unas cuantas cartas esparcidas

- Bastante, es muy buena

- Gracias, lo he visto a diario, pensé que no le gustaban las atracciones callejeras

- Supongo que la suya en particular es muy atractiva y creo que no hablo sólo por mí, tiene mucho público, sobre todo niños

- Es cierto, los niños son mi público favorito, me encanta hacerlos reír con lo que sea – comenta la mujer melancólica

- ¿Tiene buenos recuerdos de su niñez?

- Pues si, muy buenos recuerdos, mi abuelo me enseñó todo lo que se sobre magia, siempre me decía que la risa de los niños es la mejor recompensa que podía obtener de sus habilidades, supongo que heredé de él esa pasión por la ilusiones

- Tiene recuerdos muy hermosos señorita Ardeal… -comenta Norrington

- Dígame Comodoro… ¿Tiene algún recuerdo que atesore de su niñez?

- Pues… - responde pensativo – el amor por el océano; mi padre era un marino mercante y me enseñó gran parte de lo que se del mar

- Interesante, aunque podría jurar que usted no conoce el lugar donde se ve más hermoso el mar en la ciudad

- debo diferir en ese comentario, conozco esta ciudad mejor que nadie y con mayor razón las costas

- ¿Quiere apostar? – reta Violeta

- ¿Cuál es su oferta? - acepta Norrington

- Si yo pierdo le leeré su mano sin costo alguno

- ¿Y si yo pierdo?

- Debe ser mi asistente en uno de mis actos

- Me parece justo… bien acepto su apuesta – termina estrechando la mano de la gitana

- Estupendo, sígame – Violeta comienza a caminar seguida de Norrington, luego de caminar cerca de una hora llegan a un hermoso roquerío donde se lucía un hermoso paisaje que al estar ocultándose el sol acentuaba aún su belleza, mientras las olas rompían en las grandes rocas.

- Es hermoso… - comenta maravillado James

- Suponía que jamás había venido ningún militar o ciudadano; en general nadie se toma el suficiente tiempo de ver las costas con más detenimiento como para encontrar este bello lugar – Violeta al igual que Norrington miraba atentamente el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el océano

- No sabía que existía un lugar tan hermoso en Port Royal – responde para luego dar un suspiro – supongo que perdí la apuesta ¿Cuándo debo ayudarla con su acto?

- No se preocupe por eso lo hará de inmediato – Violeta le quita el reloj del bolsillo que tenía a la vista y lo detiene en la mano de James – Sólo tiene que creer… - comenta abriéndolo y sacando una mariposa de él.

- Es increíble lo que puede hacer – dice observando la mariposa – me encantaría saber cómo lo hace

- Sólo tiene que creer en la magia… - repite nuevamente Violeta luego toma la mariposa y la convierte en un hermoso colgante de Zafiro con forma de Luna

- Sorprendente – James se da cuenta que esa joya es la que tenía momentos atrás Violeta en su cuello – ese colgante lo traía puesto ¿no es así? – pregunta instintivamente

- Si, fue un regalo de mi abuelo, el último recuerdo que tengo de él – responde triste

- Lo lamento, no quería hacerle recordar cosas dolorosas – se disculpa el comodoro

- No se preocupe, lo llevo en mi corazón todos los días – sonríe – Déjeme ver su mano comodoro… - pide la gitana a lo que Norrington accede – Veamos que dice la mano del gran Comodoro James Norrington. Es un hombre de honor, siempre muy correcto, cumple la ley y la hace cumplir sin pensarlo, hombre de principios, nada que no se sepa con sólo verlo – Sonríe Violeta a lo que James sonríe tímidamente

- ¿Dice algo más? – pregunta curioso

- Tiene muchos fantasmas que lo persiguen, un pasado que desearía enterrar y una soledad que trata de llenar ¿es eso cierto?

- Pues he cometido errores como todo el mundo, supongo que soy muy perfeccionista – bromea restándole importancia, en esos momentos lo que Norrington menos quería era que Violeta se enterara de las horrible cosas que había hecho en el pasado.

- La perfección es algo difícil de alcanzar comodoro, debe sentirse bien con cosas simples – comenta la gitana cambiando de tema

- Tu gente es enigmática Violeta, difícil de predecir, pero siempre optando por lo honorable, debo confesar que les tengo cierta cuota de envidia, creo que por esa razón evitaba contacto con algunos de ustedes, aunque no importa lo mal que los trate la sociedad ustedes siempre llenan de magia el lugar en donde se encuentren

- Me alegra conocer a un militar que tenga esos pensamientos para con nosotros

- No me considere un militar, considéreme un amigo

- Se ha ganado una amiga también colodro… bien creo que es hora de volver

- Si creo que tiene razón

Ambos volvieron al centro de la ciudad conversando cosas triviales y haciendo bromas hasta que llegaron al centro donde se separaron

- Un gusto haber pasado la tarde con usted James

- Al contrario el placer fue mío, me mostró un lugar que jamás olvidaré y además conoci algo más de usted

- Debo decir lo mismo, bien buenas noches

- Hata pronto – se despide Norrington besando la mano de la gitana

Ambos se fueron sonrientes a sus respectivos hogares sin despegar la sonrisa de sus rostros


End file.
